everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Victory is Ours
Warning! This webisode contains a lot of violence. Viewer discretion is advised Summary: '''The dark gods are defeated and only one foe stands in the way of the Rebels receiving their freedom. ''Note: Yes, I know. Another RWBY song but this time it's told from the perspective of Elena as she finally battles Menelaus in single combat. Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or the Song, all of which belongs to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum and Jeff Williams. All alterations to the lyrics were made to fit the situation, please support the initial release.'' The camera view opens up after the Rebels' final battle against the dark gods. Elena receives an emergency text from Vernal that Menelaus has actually found them. Her eyes widen in shock. 'Elena Troy: '''Guys bad news. Menelaus found my people! '''Solaris Beetle: '''Crap! But how are we gonna get there in time? '''Hebi Hachibi: '''Wait a minute! There's the dragon stables, we can ride them and get to New Troy. Let's go! ''The Rebels, Momo and Sandra all ran to the dragon stables, the fight had scared away many of them but there were still some left inside. They quickly got on the dragons and took off. But unfortunately it's easier to get on a dragon than to actually control it. Shield, Belledonna, Lian, Shaolin Eclipse and Serenity kept getting thrown in the air, Vendetta almost fell, Fang, Solaris, Jete, Chain and Taiyang are hanging on to the dragon's tail in a human chain, Musette barely clings to the dragon's head while Asura (who's scared of heights) hangs on to her back, meanwhile many of the other Rebels are barfing from motion sickness while trying to hang on to their dragons, Elena, Yue, Hanabi, Shinigami, Momo, Sandra and Diamond are hanging by the dragon's legs and Blake is so scared that she froze herself solid. The only ones who seem to be okay are Erin, Aura, Zane, Aira, Malachite, Ebony, Aros, Arashi and Hebi. '''Shield Roma: '''HOW ARE YOU GUYS STILL OKAY?! '''Aros Ormr: I believe I have graduated from the stage of motion sickness in the air. Erin Discord: ''*smiles sheepishly* I guess I picked up a thing or two from Ivy. '''Midnight Darkness: '*her face is green and she barfs into a bag* ''Lucky... ''Elena looks down from the dragons and her face turns to shock and horror. Elena Troy: 'HOLY CRAP! THEY'RE HERE! '''Erin Discord: '''Then let's get these guys down. Pronto! ''They quickly got the dragons to descend down to ground. The camera then cuts to Menelaus arriving in New Troy with his troops. 'Helia Troy: '''Father?! '''Menelaus: '''Helia, Damon come here now. ''Damon smirks proudly and walks past a shocked Helia who follows him out of fear. '''Menelaus: '''So...this is the Trojan colony you were talking about, Damon. '''Damon Eurotas: ''*with a sadistic smile on his face* Yes, sire. It is. '''Menelaus: '''Finally, after all these years....I can do something that Agamemnon couldn't! '''Akanni Owo:' The fact that you had to get Agamemnon to do it for you... Vernal: ''*activates his weapon* YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! ELENA WILL COME BACK AND SHE'LL DESTROY YOU ALL! And you ''*to Damon* ''How can you be so broken inside that you would risk the lives of hundreds of innocent refugees...ALL WITH THAT DAMNED SMILE ON YOUR FACE?! '''Andronika Trojan: '''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! '''Menelaus: '''HAHAHAH! You really think you Trojans have the chance to beat me? ME?! I'll send you all to the same place we sent your 'king'! And she'll be forced to watch you burn. '''Helia Troy: '*tugs Menelaus's cape* ''Father please you have to end this madness! '''Menelaus: '*backhands her away* ''None of your business Helia! Soldiers take aim! ''The soldiers draw their fire arrows and fire. Aira de Kan: 'WINDSHIELD! ''*she activates a glyph which sends in a strong gust of wind that blew away all the arrows* '''Menelaus: '''WHAT?! ''The dragons land and the Rebel Mythos, Sandra and Momo get off with their weapons drawn. '' '''Elena Troy: ''*holds up her hand* Guys don't. This is my fight and I won't let you guys get hurt. ''Elena takes off her eye patch and throws off her jacket. Revealing multiple scars, scorch marks, her missing right eye and heavily scarred face. Cue 'Armed and Ready' by Jeff Williams. It happens every night I watch my world ignite But there's no waking from this nightmare The stage is always set The place I can't forget The hidden hands, that I can feel there Elena Troy: '''Menelaus.... '''Menelaus: '''Half-ling... '''Elena Troy: '''Stand down! '''Menelaus: '''Who do you think you are telling me to back away? You're just a shameful half-ling whore who deserves nothing but death! And if it weren't for Damon, I wouldn't have found this place. '''Elena Troy: ''*clenches her fist and her grip tightens around Hacker* I am not yours anymore, Menelaus. So if you want me to be merciful, then release my sister and take your army and yourself back to Sparta. Or if we wanna do this your way, a one on one match. If I win, you'll pay the ultimate price. But if I lose, you can take me back and do what ever you wish to me as long as you leave my people alone. This is where you'll feel the same pain I've felt for all those years. '''Menelaus: '*finally loses his temper* ''INSOLENT CHILD! SO BE IT! ''Menelaus draws his sword and lunges at Elena who promptly backhand springs away and switches Hacker to two hander mode. My eyes are open wide I'm racing to their side There's nothing that I won't do for them But this is not a dream My mind repeats those scenes I can't forget it and it's torture That was before But not anymore I've left it behind As much as I lost Once I'm across I'll find I've found the strength to grow so much more A whisper to a roar No more crying It's time for me to soar Elena leaps in with her weapon and clashes against Menelaus's sword. Sparks fly off from the metal blades as they're pushing against each other. Damons watches with a sadistic grin his face but Helia is guarded by a group of burly Spartan soldiers and isn't allowed to see what is happening. '' '''Elena Troy: '*tears welling up in her eyes* ''I lost everything because of you! ''Elena kicks Menelaus in the face. Meanwhile Helia tries to find a way around the guards so she can talk some sense into Menelaus. Helia Troy: 'PLEASE LET ME THROUGH! I NEED TO SPEAK TO MY FATHER! '''Guard: '''I'm sorry your Highness, but it is the king's order that you stay out of this. '''Helia Troy: '''I...DON'T....CARE! ''She pushes her way through the guards and runs quickly runs to the front lines and kicks Damon out of the way. But is time she is held back by more guards. '' Feel like I'm finally unbroken Feel like I'm back from the dead My strength back and confidence growing Out of my way Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready) Ready (Armed and Ready) I'm ready (Armed and Ready) Feeling pretty (Armed and Ready)'' Elena backflip kicks Menelaus and leaps back in, but Menelaus grabs her by the leg and throws her to a tree, but she uses one of the branches to swing in and attempts to skewer Menelaus with her weapon but her grabs her by the face and slams her to the ground. He stands on her neck with his sword ready. Seeing what he is about to do, Helia utilizes Fairest's tessen-mirror and slashes her way through the guards and runs to Menelaus. 'Menelaus: '''I'M GONNA DO WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE 17 YEARS AGO! ''But before he could land the killing blow on Elena, Helia grabs his hand and refuses to let go. 'Helia Troy: '''Father STOP! Please.....*tears begin to run down her face*'' '''Menelaus: ''*angrily grabs Helia by the collar of her dress* STAY OUT OF THIS! ''He angrily throws Helia to the side but Elena gets a chance to kick him in the nuts and pull herself away. Remember all too well My time of living hell The night my enemy would conquer But now I've been set free Lived through the tragedy You'll wish you'd killed me; now I'm stronger! I am the only one Who'll put you on the run This time we meet it's your disaster I'll bring the punishment Your song will be lament Revenge, my happy ever after My misery My agony Has taught me to fly The pain I went through Left me with a new War cry! I'll live my life like every day's the last No living in the past Best day's ever I'm never looking back '' Menelaus stumbles back and quickly lunges in on Elena and the two clash once again. Menelaus attempts to slash away Elena's remaining left eye but she blocks the hit with a kick and leaps up attempting strike him. Menelaus sees and opening and pushes her down to the ground and attempts to kill her. But Helia intercepted, taking the hit for Elena, she gets stabbed in the shoulder before getting thrown away yet again by Menelaus, knocking her unconscious. That was more than enough to drive Elena over the edge. 'Elena Troy: '''HELIA!*her grey eyes spark with anger with tears running down her face* YOU BASTARD! ''Elena lunges in and punches Menelaus through trees. She then lunges herself in and grabs him by the face and slams him into another tree multiple times. 'Elena Troy: '''I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU DESTROYED MY HOME! ''*she punches him through another tree* YOU TOOK MY LIFE! *she slaps him* ''YOU KILLED MY CHILDREN! ''YOUR ''CHILDREN! AND NOW YOU WANT TO KILL MY PEOPLE! HOW MANY MORE INNOCENTS HAVE TO SUFFER AND DIE BY YOUR HANDS?!*she goes back and forth against Menelaus who tries to gain his footing to strike her, she alternates between bat and twohander mode. Menelaus got back on his feet and the two clash once again , Elena kicks Menelaus in the knee and swings her weapon, cutting down a tree in process. Menelaus leaps over the tree and they go back and forth and Elena strikes him down with her bat.'' ''Feel like I'm finally unbroken Feel like I'm back from the dead My strength back and confidence growing Out of my way Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready) Ready (Armed and Ready) I'm ready (Armed and Ready) Feeling pretty (Armed and Ready) Call me sweetheart and I'll tear you apart Just call me, "sir" Try to resist once you meet my steel fist Bye-bye Just look at the fire in my eyes I'll show them all of your lies It was you who began it Now you're saying: "God damn it." Next time, there's no compromise Feel like I'm finally unbroken Oh, now I'm back from the dead Strength back, confidence growing Out of my way Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready) Ready (Armed and Ready) I'm ready (Armed and Ready) Feeling pretty armed and ready Elena Troy: ''*panting as she points the bat at him* I'm giving you a choice, end this or die! ''Menelaus growls angrily and grabs Elena by the ankle and throws her again, this time towards his soldiers, hoping that they will hold her down. But Elena switches Hacker to rifle mode and propels herself back in and strikes her tormentor across the face with the bat. They go back and forth one again, destroying trees, rocks and military equipment along the way. Menelaus eventually tumbles into a cave with Elena following close behind. Menelaus: 'WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU LITTLE- ''He turns around to see Elena crashing in with her baseball bat, they fight in the cave knocking down stalactites as they do. They got knocked down into a cavern where they cause even more stalactites top fall. Elena whacks Menelaus with her bat and leaps onto a falling stalactite, hoping to get to the top, she looks back and Menelaus is following close behind. The mad king flips in and their swords clash as they leap up from the collapsing rocks, clashing their blades as they do. Elena throws down Hacker into one of the stalactites and uses it to redirect her momentum and drop kick Menelaus onto another one. Menelaus narrowly lands on the falling rock and continuously fights Elena as they leap up from the cavern using the stalactites. When they got to the top Menelaus tackles Elena, knocking them both out of the cave, tumble down a hill and into a waterfall. The fight continues along the banks of the waterfall, Menelaus vigorously swings his sword at Elena who tries her best to strike back but she is exhausted as she over taxed her own Regenerative Drug, Menelaus took this opportunity to tackle Elena and dive down with her and strangles her underwater, he drags her over to a rock and stomps on her stomach, she lets out a painful gasp before losing consciousness and the bubbles disappear from her mouth. Menelaus, thinking that Elena is dead, takes her bat, swims up to the surface and begins to stumble back to where the fight started. Elena begins to sink into the dark pit below her. ''Meanwhile Elena felt herself floating through the air, and she hears a voice, one of Paris. She looked around trying to find him "Dad?! Dad where are you?" but all she can hear was "Go back! It's not your time yet!" Suddenly she felt a force push her back down .'' Elena opens her eyes and swims up to the surface and gasping for air. She gets out of the water and begins running to where New Troy is. Meanwhile a bruised, injured and bloodied Menelaus arrives. '''Menelaus: ''*takes out Elena's bat* YOUR QUEEN IS DEAD! '''Helia Troy: '*tears welling up in her eyes* ''No... '''Andronika Trojan: '*eyes widen in horror* ''Impossible...She can't be gone.... '''Vernal: '*loses it and activates his weapon* ''YOU BASTARD! ''*he lunges at Menelaus but the guards block him, so he snatches Midnight's scythe in twin machine gun mode and begins firing, but to no avail. He falls to his knees* ''NO! She can't be gone....YOU MONSTER! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM US AND NOW...her. I..I love her. '''Menelaus: '''So, you love her. Then I'll reunite you both! And they will all be slaves! ''Menelaus begins to laugh triumphantly and holds his sword up to Vernal's neck. But Vernal stands up, points Midnight's machine gun at his temple and signals the refugees who all pull out knives and held them close to their chests. '' '''Vernal: '''We will never let you trample on our people ever again. And we chose to die by our own hands than suffer at yours, much like she did. She died for us and we will serve her even in death! ''Suddenly, before the mass suicides could happen, a soaking, bloodied and bruised Elena runs in through the bushes, much to everyone's shock, and drop kicks Menelaus to the ground, leg locks him in mid air and throws him over. She holds him to the ground and stands on his chest. She snatches her weapon back, strikes him across the face with it and switches Hacker to rifle mode and aims it at his forehead. Menelaus coughs out some blood and smirks. Elena Troy: '''Checkmate.... '''Menelaus: '''Go...Go on a ahead. Do what your father couldn't do. Isn't this what you want? '''Elena Troy: '''SHUT UP! ''Elena's hands begin to shake as she grips the trigger, she looks over at a now conscious Helia who was being bandaged up looking at her. '' '''Helia Troy: ''*the look of shock and horror in her eyes* Elena...? ''Elena sighs angrily, switches Hacker to bat mode and glares at Menelaus. Elena Troy: 'I'm not gonna be the monster you think I am. If anyone's the monster it's you, you're a genocidal, womanizing maniac. Death is more kindness than what you deserve.*deactivates her weapon and walks away*'' '''Menelaus: ''*coughs out blood and struggles to get up* COWARD! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! TOO WEAK TO FINISH THE JOB! '''Aros Ormr:' *from the back* You're calling Elena weak? Look at the state of you? Elena Troy: ''*looks back at a bloodied Menelaus* Cowards only kill those they know they can't defeat. And frankly, I'm sure my father would've done the same in this situation. Plus you should take this chance to thank your daughter ''*she looks over at Helia* ''as she convinced me to spare you. Take today warning Menelaus, if you attack me or my people ever again. You won't go home bleeding like today, you'll go back a headless torso. ''She walks away leaving an angry and begrudged Menelaus on the ground. The refugees and students cheer, Elena has won. She turns to her friends and they nod at each other. Vernal brings the Book of Myths and hands it to Midnight. Huli Shang: 'Listen well, all of you. We've earned our freedom but we are not leaving until you've earned yours. ''She turns to Midnight who casts a spell on the book causing the pages to fly out and merge with the students. Raven smiles proudly as Midnight was able to achieve a greater level of magic, one which not even Hecate possessed. '''Midnight Darkness: '''It's a little spell I learned from my dear friend, Raven Queen. Raven, you're an inspiration to all of us and we wouldn't be standing here today, freed from our pasts and burdens, without you forming the Rebels. We are eternally grateful. '''Huli Shang: '''You've all been given a choice now to follow your destinies, which will happen in their own time, or to forge a new path, the choice is yours. '''Elena Troy: ''*walks over to Menelaus, who is being bandaged up with a scroll* It's a peace treaty, to end this madness. Or if you're just too weak to accept defeat....Then I suppose I could- '''Menelaus: '''Shut up you little tramp! *''He reluctantly snatches and signs the treaty.* Damon Eurotas: ''*spitefully* So...you won. But that doesn't mean I- '''Elena Troy: '*slaps Damon to the ground* ''If your brother was still alive, he'd hate you just as much as I do. Too bad you've sided with the man who threw him, a still-born infant, to the hounds right in front of me, his mother. ''*she begins to walk away* ''Bet daddy and Menelaus never told you that. '''Damon Eurotas: '*shocked but still tries to keep a brave face* ''WHY WOULD I CARE IT'S NOT EVEN MY SIBLING! ''Menelaus leaves in a huff along with Damon. With the dark gods and Menelaus defeated, the students were let out of the safety zone, many of them crying with joy as they reunite with their friends. Diamond was looking around. Valerie DeMilo: 'DIAMOND! ''Before Diamond could react she is hug tackled by Valerie and Agape. '''Diamond Dite: ''*smiles at her sisters* Hey, good to see you're all in one piece unlike of the other dark gods. '''Agape Cyprian: '''We're so happy that you're alright! '''Diamond Dite: '*smiles and laughs a little* ''I love you guys, but can you please get off of me? I can't breathe. '''Akanni Owo:' Aros! Aros smiles and hugs Akanni tight. Seliph watches them with a small smile. Suddenly, someone tackles him to the ground, It's Takumi who had booked it over to New Troy after hiding out in the Vault of Lost Tales to wait out the battle. Seliph Sívrit: Hey-! Oh, hi again, Tik-Tak. Takumi is hugging him tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Takumi Kaze: You fool. You reckless, idiotic, brave fool. Never do something like that again. I can't...I can't afford to lose you. Eclipse Arrow: Rheya! *glomps her sister* '''Rheya Huntress:' You're alright! *hugs her back* Prism Amitola: 'Chain? '''Chain Bound: '''Prism! Thank goodness you're okay! ''Chain leans in and the two share their first on-screen kiss. Elena runs over to Helia who promptly hug tackles her while crying tears of joy. '''Helia Troy: '''You're okay! '''Elena Troy: '''Good to see you too shorty. Vernal told me you were pretty good on the battlefield. '''Helia Troy: '''Oh..well, a princess's gotta do what she's gotta do! '''Elena Troy: ''*smiles*'' Looks like Shini and Hana taught you well. Vernal: '''Elena, should we tell her? '''Helia Troy: '''Tell me what? '''Elena Troy: '''We're..well..getting married. '''Helia Troy: ''*squeals* OMG! I'm so happy for both of you! '''Andronika Trojan: '''And I already planned the wedding! OMG yessss!! ''Suddenly the Rebels all stampede to Elena and squish her down with hugs. Elena Troy: ' ''*struggling under their weight* Not again.... 'Zane von Olympus : '''Ellie please stop 'dying' on us. '''Elena Troy: '''Okay...I...can't ..breathe...If you guys keep doing this I might die for reals! ''The camera cuts to the students going back to their respective homes. The Rebel Mythos reuniting with their friends and loved ones from school. She looks over at New Troy, it is being packed and dismantled and Elena is shown going over some plans with Vernal and ministers. '''Helia Troy: '''So...where do you go from here? '''Elena Troy: ''*smiles* We've found land not too far away from here, on the eastern peninsula of the fairy-tale lands. There are mineral, metal and jewel deposits there along with mountains and fertile land. My people will truly flourish. And Troy will rise from its ashes. Plus me and Vernal, we're gonna have our wedding as soon as it is rebuilt. '''Helia Troy: '''That's great! But...*her face turns sad*'' Elena Troy: 'It's alright, I'll always come back if you need me. Actually you know what. '''Helia Troy: '''Yeah? '''Elena Troy: '''You can come with me. You will have a home within the Trojan aristocracy and he will never hurt or neglect you ever again. I'll take care of you. '''Helia Troy: '''But what about Sparta? They'll need a leader. '''Elena Troy: '''I understand and I'm sure you will be a great one. ''*she puts her hand on Helia's shoulder* 'Helen of Troy: '''Helia! Darling! Our coach is here! '''Elena Troy: '''Take care of yourself shorty. Make me proud. ''*she hugs Helia* '''Helia Troy: '''I will Ellie. '''Helen of Troy: ''*comes to Helia* Are you ready to go? '''Helia Troy: '''Yes mother. '''Helen of Troy: '*looks at Elena and Andronika* If your fathers were still alive they'd be very proud of you both. Elena Troy: ''*stares at Helen of Troy coldly* And they'd hate you just as much as we do. '''Andronika Trojan:' *snorts* No mercy, Ellie. But it's true. My mom and I both don't like you that much. No tea, no shade, though. Helen of Troy: ''*sighs* And I don't blame you. ''Helia gets in the coach and waves goodbye to Elena. The camera cuts to sunset and New Troy is fully packed away. The Rebel Mythos are having one last moment together before they head off their separate ways. Vali Lokasenna: '''I'm happy you guys are alight! But what about my dad? You didn't kill him....did you? '''Huli Shang: '''Vali..I'm so sorry, he's not dead but we sealed him and the other dark gods in the Dark Void. It was the only way.....We're so sorry but we had to. '''Vali Lokasenna: ''*wipes away some tears* I...I understand. He's still my dad after all. He was great guy. '''Huli Shang: '*hugs him* ''It's alright Vali, just let it out bro, let it out. '''Asura Raakshas: '''Me, Arashi, Hebi, Malachite, Noche and Hanabi, we're going to go live among the humans in Japan. '''Arashi Namikaze: '''I know I want to find my place back in the Heavens but after all that, I believe my place is here with you, Asura. '''Dele Jakuta:' Aww. Asura Raakshas: ''*blushes* Arashi-kun... '''Huli Shang: '''I will be going on a journey of redemption in atonement for all that I've done. And to find somewhere to raise my child. '''Erin Discord: '''But Huli, you've never done anything wrong. She made you do it. '''Huli Shang: '''I know, but their blood still stains my hands. And it was me who mauled them to death. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''I'm going with you. '''Belledonna El: '''Me too. It's time to show our true worth and earn back our rightful place. '''Qrow Otur: '''Don't forget me. I'm going with you for our baby. And promise I'll stay with you forever. ''*he places a hand on Huli's abdomen and kisses her on her forehead and everyone awws* Henshin no Mae: '''I hope it's a boy. '''Micaiah Altina: '''I'm betting that it's a girl. '''Zane von Olympus: '''What about you Chain? '''Chain Bound: ''*looks at Prism* We decided to just settle down some where ya know. Somewhere far from this place. Maybe in the mountains in the human world where my mom grew up. '''Jete Muse: '''That's great! A lot of us have been talking and I guess maybe settling in the human world is probably for the best. I mean we are part human after all. And besides things have changed, and the human world won't ostracize us as much as they did back then. '''Aros Ormr:' Mmhmm! That'll be fun. Andronika Trojan: I'm coming with Ellie, of course. Sundarata Devi: 'Well I'm definitely not going back to my parents, I've got nothing there. Besides I already know where I can go ''*looks at Elena with a smile* '''Elena Troy: ''*her face turns to joy* You mean... '''Sundarata Devi: '''Yeah, I'm going with you. BFFs stick together am I right? ''*to Zane and Erin* ''And what about you guys? '''Zane von Olympus: '''Honestly I don't know where I'd go from here, I know I can't go back to Olympus with Heather there, she'd never let us be together. But we'll see where we end up. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Oh yeah! That reminds me. ''*she reaches into her bag and pulls out arm bands and necklaces with a small crystal ball attached to each* ''We can use these to keep in touch and what's even cooler is that they can transport us back here. '''Saphed Bandar: '''That's so cool! '''Shaolin Sun: '''Well since I'm returning to the monastery where I lived, I guess I could need the company. '''Erin Discord: '''Until we meet again? '''Huli Shang: '''Until we meet again, my family. ''The camera pans upwards to the sky as the Rebels part ways. Then there is a montage of clips of where they ended up. Elena and Vernal rebuilt Troy in the eastern peninsula and are shown to be happily married with a daughter named Nia, named after her grandfather Neo. Huli, Belledonna, Shinigami and Qrow are shown journeying through the mountains and valleys before parting ways. Belledonna is shown to have married a human, Shinigami settles down as a priestess at a temple and Huli and Qrow are shown to have become nomadic bounty hunters and Huli gives birth early but sucessfully to a son named Foxx. Shaolin returns and becomes the grand master at his old monastery, Saphed decides that he wants adventure and is shown driving a van with 3 dogs and sporting a beard. Solaris is shown to have become the leader of the tribe that took her in after running away from her abusive father. Yue, Taiyang and Serenity returned to their respective homes where they were able to fix their broken families. Hanabi and Noche are shown walking up to the new Senju residence, someone opens the door, the descendant of one of Hanabi's relatives and current head of the clan, Hanabi reveals her tattoo which only memyers of the main branch have and the caln head is shown lookingvat her shocked as Hanabi tells her everyrhing albeit inaudible, the clan head embrces her and more members of the clan come to the gate and all embrace her revealing that even after 600 years the true heiress of the clan will return, camera cuts to the clan head stepping down and making Hanabi the new clan head. Many of the other Rebels are shown to have settled in the human world and living fairly normal lives. The screen starts fading to black. Narrator: And they all lived happily ever af- The record needle scratches when a title card appears, for the first OVA. Narrator: Oh. Right. That. Well...I suppose not every story ends perfectly yet. Category:Fan Webisodes